When You're Gone
by Miss Clarisse B
Summary: Quando Voc&e Se Vai. Song fic, one shot. Uma jovem reencontra seu ex na mesma hora em que ia encontrar seu "futuro" namorado. Decisões tem que ser tomadas. Seguir ou ficar? Amar ou esquecer? Eis o problema.


**_Fic: When You're Gone_**

**_Créditos: Evanescence - Broken & Rumiko Takahashi_**

**_Autora: Clarisse B. M. Braga_**

**_Dedicada à Bianca Alvarenga_**

* * *

Nos olhos calmos de uma jovem humana, de comuns madeixas castanhas, se passavam os sentimentos de alegria e alívio. As pessoas ao redor, na rua, nem se perguntavam por quê a menina sorria tanto. Todos muito concentrados em seus deveres.

Parou no ponto de ônibus, esperando por um para ir para casa. Acabara de receber as notas de um trabalho que fizera em grupo para a faculdade, havia tirado nota máxima nele; Este era o bobo motivo de sua felicidade.

Subitamente ela sente um peso sobre seu ombro. Vira-se para ver quem lhe chama e se depara com aquela estranha criatura que era seu ex-namorado. O sorriso de seu rosto sumiu por um segundo, dando lugar a uma expressão de pasmeis.

"Rin-chan?"

Chamou-lhe, pensando que ela havia 'desligado' no meio da rua. Voltou com a expressão de sempre. Estava contente por vê-lo... Parcialmente.

"Sesshoumaru... Quanto tempo que não lhe vejo... Como anda a vida?"

O ex-namorado era youkai. Alto de cabelos longos e olhos claros, estranhamente, tinha uma lua na testa e duas listras roxas nas maças do rosto.

Respondeu-lhe que havia começado em um estágio agora e estava em horário de almoço. A menina deu um sorriso, revelando que estava feliz por ele.

Assim que se tornou para olhar os ônibus, o seu chegou. Por mera brincadeira do destino, ele veio a embarcar também.

Sentaram lado a lado, apesar do veículo estar meio cheio. Ele perto do corredor e ela na janela.

Peculiarmente, o youkai estava bem falante naquele dia. Enfim, o assunto que mais causa conflito entre 'ex-casais': novos amores.

"E você... Ahm... Ainda está solteira?"

Questionou, visando a paisagem. Esta que não era nada mais interessante do que a garota ao seu lado, apenas prédios cinzentos e sem graça alguma. A humana demorou em responder, nervosa.

"Não Sesshou-san... Não estou exatamente namorando ele ainda, mas, gosto muito de...".

"Então, já me esqueceu?"

Falou cortando a garota... E seu coração. Retornou a olhar em seus orbes. Ela estava desconcertada.

**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

"Não é isso... Mas, é loucura alimentar um sentimento por alguém que não... não..."

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away **

"Eu sempre gostei de você..."

"Vamos mudar de assunto?"

**You´ve gone away  
You don´t feel me here, anymore**

"Ah! Mas estava tão divertido..."

Rin revirou os olhos com o tom irônico dele. Reparou no anel que estava no dedo do rapaz ao seu lado.

"Já que estava divertido... E quanto a você? Casado? Noivo?"

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to  
fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

"Na verdade, Rin, este anel... Era para ser seu... Comprei um par enquanto namorávamos..."

O corpo da estudante sentiu a diferença nos batimentos de seu próprio coração. Procurou os olhos dele.

"Por que faz isso comigo?"

Ele tomou sua mão, a apertando com cuidado e procurando dar apoio à menina.

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

Algumas idosas que estavam em um banco próximo ficaram observando os dois. Uma linda humana, quase chorando, e um youkai de aparência sem igual.

"Sinto por termos nos separado... Não sabe como me faz falta ter a sua presença."

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away '**

"Sesshoumaru... Demorou tanto para dizer isso... Se apenas tivesse..."

Ela não conseguiu continuar. Era verdade que ainda gostava dele. Afinal, foi um de seus primeiros namorados - um muito importante.

Não sabia mais o que fazer. Enxugou os olhos e ajeitou a franja, voltando a olhar para ele.

"Queria vê-la sorrindo para mim novamente. Adoro seu sorriso, sua risada..."

As duas velhinhas ao lado juntaram as mãos, balançando as cabeças positivamente. Como quem diz: "Eu sorrio para você, querido! Venha para os meus braços!". Ambas com lencinhos bordados nas mãos, para secar as lágrimas.

"Rin... Por favor..."

Deu uma breve pausa, tomando ar para continuar.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough **

"É tudo que lhe peço...Volte a sorrir para mim... Para eu me sentir um pouco menos solitário."

"Venha..."

Ela abriu os braços, lhe apertando contra si. Ele se deu a liberdade de beijar a maçã do rosado rosto dela.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away ' **

"Não sabe como é bom te abraçar..."

Ele se soltou dela, acariciando seu cabelo. Olhando carinhosamente em seus olhos.

"Sesshoumaru... Não sei se..."

"Posso?..."

Puxou-lhe lentamente, encostando sua boca na dela.

As velhinhas ao lado vieram à loucura. Enxugando os olhos compulsivamente.

Rin se separou dele, olhando para a janela com um ar triste. Colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, discretamente limpando os olhos.

"Eu...Eu desço aqui."

"Vou com você."

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone**

"Não sei se você deve..."

**You've gone away  
You don´t feel me here, anymore**

Um garoto acenava para ela do lado de fora do ônibus. Ela se pôs em pé. E com o freio do veículo, caiu em cima dele. Ele ajudou-a a se levantar. Indo junto dela até a porta.

"Então esse é o seu...'Suposto' namorado?"

_"Eu queria que não fosse..." _

Ela sussurrou, sem pensar.

"Vocês dois vão descer ou não?"

O motorista berrou da frente para eles.

_"Não... Diga que não." _

Ele pediu a ela. Abraçando-lhe novamente e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"E então?!"

O motorista voltou a berrar.

"Decida, Rin..."

Ele lhe encorajou

"Pode seguir."

Ela respondeu ao motorista. Encarando os olhos de Sesshoumaru. Ele não pode evitar sorrir com aquela felicidade. Foi beijá-la novamente, mas...

"Se me magoar novamente..."

Apontou o dedo para a cara dele, o ameaçando.

"Pode deixar que eu mesmo cometo suicídio".

Ele lhe beijou com carinho e ternura. Em seguida abraçou seu pequeno corpo.

O garoto que havia ficado na outra parada do ônibus não soube o que fazer, olhando para os lados sem entender. Tinha sido trocado.

"Não acredito que fiz isso com ele..."

"Está arrependida?"

Perguntou com um ar meio triste.

"Não é isso... Ele era um bom amigo, agora não sei como vou olhar para ele."

"Não olhe."

Riu, a puxando para o lugar em que estavam sentados anteriormente.

"Simplesmente não olhar? Sesshoumaru, ele estuda comigo!"

"Uhn... Diga que seu noivo não quis te soltar e você teve que ficar."

"Não comece a apressar as coisas novamente... Namorado."

"Noivo?"

Voltou a insistir.

"Namorado."

Definiu, dando um leve tapa no ombro dele.

"Implicante."

A agarrou, dando um cheiro em seu pescoço. A menina riu um pouco alto de mais, fazendo com que as velhinhas voltassem a olhar para eles.

_"Estamos sendo observados..." _

Ela sussurrou na orelha dele, com o rosto mais avermelhado do que antes.

_"Quem liga?" _

A beijou com mais paixão, lhe puxando por sua nuca.

_"Obrigado, Rin... Obrigado por ter ficado." _

Encostou sua testa na dela, encarando-lhe sem raiva, sem ressentimentos, sem malícia...Com amor.


End file.
